


Before the Storm

by Inquisitorkira



Series: Devyn Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, implied sex, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitorkira/pseuds/Inquisitorkira
Summary: Devyn Ryder says goodbye before heading off on her big adventure.





	

An obnoxiously loud series of beeps pulled Ryder out of sleep. Grumbling, she shifted away from the Asari beside her and fumbled with her omnitool. Damn alarm. it wasn't supposed to go off for another hour. By the time she had disabled the alarm, Larisa was awake, yawning and stretching her arms. Damn it. 

    "Ryder?"

    "Hey sorry," Ryder whispered, hopeful that her tone of voice would cause Larisa to just go back to sleep, "Alarm wasn't supposed to go off yet."

     Ryder could hardly make out her face in the dim light, but she could tell Larisa was smiling. "It's okay. I wanted to talk before you left anyway."

  Shit. Ryder had intended to use the alarm as an excuse to slip out of the uncomfortable conversation she knew Larisa would want to have. 

     "We could always talk later." Ryder joked.

      Larisa laughed, and she was close enough that Ryder could feel her laughter in her chest . "I don't think it will be relevant in 600 years." Larisa sat up, the artificial light from the Citadel reflecting off her blue skin. "I'll still be alive then, you know."

     "I know, and if by then we've figured out how to make vid calls to the Milky Way. You'll be the first person i'll call."

     Larisa laughed again, but it was different- scared. "I know we haven't been together for very long-"

     "What're you talking about, two months is a lifetime for me."    

     When she didn't crack a smile, Ryder opted to shut up and let Larisa finish.

      "It hasn't been very long, and I know you told me about the Initiative when we met. But i'm going to miss you, Devyn."

      Uh oh. She used her first name. Usually, she’d be cool with it. She tended to get close to people. She liked people. But this was different. Ryder was going to another galaxy. She had purposely kept things fun and light to avoid breaking Larisa’s heart. She was, after all, quite the catch. Ever since she decided she wanted to go to Andromeda with her father and brother, she had kept relationships, and friendships for that matter, from getting too serious. She thought that Larisa had understood. But now, she could see the fear in her eyes. Ryder knew that look. It was the same twinkle her father had in his eyes before her mother had passed.

         Ryder sighed, and sat up next to Larisa, putting a hand on her bare knee. “As much fun as it’s been studying Protheans with you and the rest of the team-“

         “I know.” Larisa interrupted. “You rather be gallivanting around a different galaxy, studying _alive_ aliens and shooting things.”

         “Guess I’ve given you the same speech before.”

         “Yeah. And I’m not trying to keep you from going to Andromeda I just,” She breathed in and her lips pursed together, “I just don’t know if I’m ready for you to be gone.

 

         Ryder looked at her omnitool and back at Larisa with a smirk. “Well I’ve still got an hour until debriefing, and I’m gonna be asleep for 600 years so I’m sure I can spare the hour for… other activities.”

         Larisa rolled her eyes but rested a hand on her shoulder.

         “You’re incorrigible.”

         “Undoubtedly.” She leaned towards the asari, and kissed her firmly on the lips. “Damn. I’m gonna miss that.”

         “There’ll be plenty of asari in Heleus to kiss.” Larisa laughed.

         “Yeah, you’re right.” She wanted to spit back a cheesy line like ‘ _But none of them are you’_ but couldn’t bring herself to lead the girl on any more than she already had. Instead, she lost herself in the moment, praying to something that she’d find even better moments in Andromeda.


End file.
